A True Miracle (Hero Stories)/Part 6
Several weeks later, Hero and Smurfette were invited back to the hospital for another Ultrasound scan. Smurfette was lying across the bed, as Doctor and Nurse prepared to perform the scan. "How have you two been smurfing with the pregnancy so far?" Doctor asked. "Smurfette's been smurfing through just about everything you can smurf a stick at," Hero said. "Don't worry, that's normal for female Smurfs," Nurse said. "Anyway, let's get smurfing." Doctor began by lathering the gel across Smurfette's bigger baby bump and then proceeded by moving the sensor around. The mirror began to show the almost completely grown baby Smurf. Nurse then noticed something on the screen. "Oh my," Nurse said, in complete surprise. "What's wrong? Is there a problem?" Smurfette asked, sounding scared. "No, no, quite the opposite, actually. You see this area here?" Nurse said, pointing to a specific part of the screen. "Yeah! But what is it?" Hero asked. "That right there is hair! This now consmurfs that you two are going to smurf a baby girl," Nurse said. "A girl?" Hero said. "Oh my smurfness!" Smurfette said, excitedly. "Smurfette! I'll need you to smurf back here again in the next few weeks," Nurse said. "For another scan?" Smurfette asked. "No, no, it will be a birthing class, to teach you what to smurf when you're smurfing the baby," Nurse said. "Before then, just continue to avoid stressful situations and smurf the necessary foods," Doctor said. Later, Hefty found himself feeling angry about the fact that Hero was having a baby with Smurfette. His jealousy consumed him until he burst out in anger. "HERO!" Hefty shouted. "What is it, Hefty?" Hero asked. "Tell me why in Smurf's name you should get Smurfette and not me?" Hefty asked, sounding really angry. "Because, Hefty, Smurfette finds herself happy with me! And if you can't accept and respect her decision on who she wants to be with, then that's your problem! Besides, don't you have your own Smurfette to make you happy? Why do you have to make this into such a big problem?" Hero answered. "Maybe because it smurfs like everything you have in your life has been smurfed to you on a silver platter, while the rest of us normal Smurfs work our socks off," Hefty said. "What are you talking about, Hefty? This smurf risks life and limb everyday in order to keep us smurfing! It it wasn't for this smurf, we would all be long dead by now. This smurf isn't asking for much, but to just smurf a simple life like you," Hero said. "Just the act of you smurfing a child with Smurfette is what's making me angry. I knew you would steal her from the rest of us the very moment Papa Smurf smurfed her into the Smurf she is today. If it wasn't for you and your freakish powers, I could've been the one that married Smurfette and I could be the Smurf that smurfs a child with her, but no, Wonder just had to smurf away!" Hefty said. "How dare you, Hefty!" Hero snapped, fiercely. "I loved Wonder with all my heart, and there was nothing this smurf could smurf in stopping her from smurfing away." Hero and Hefty then just stared at each other, before Hero turned to walk away. Several weeks later, Smurfette was with Nurse at the hospital going through several birthing classes. "Now the important thing you want to do is breathe between each contraction that you smurf," Nurse said. "This will make the birthing process a little bit easier for you." "How do you know that this is going to work, Nurse?" Smurfette asked. "Papa Smurf and Mother Nature told me everything about the birthing process, and also, Mother Nature allowed me to help her in several births of our animal friends. If the techniques they told me works for them, I don't see how it couldn't work for you," Nurse said. "You're not the one who has to carry a child inside you for all these months," Smurfette said, sounding rather irritated. "I know you're getting irritable, Smurfette," Nurse said. "Mother Nature told me that's only common for a pregnancy. I certainly don't envy you for how you must be feeling." "Can we just smurf on with the breathing exercises already?" Smurfette asked, sounding rather impatient. "Oh, well, of course," Nurse said. "Just simply lie down and listen to my instructions." ... It was then 8 months into the pregnancy. Smurfette was treated to a baby shower hosted by the Smurfettes with all the female guests from the wedding attending the event. "Congratulations, Smurfette," Eden said. "Thanks," Smurfette said, in a monotone voice. "What's wrong, Smurfette?" Angelina asked. "You've not been acting like your normal self lately". Smurfette sighed, "My mind keeps smurfing me if I regret in smurfing the decision in smurfing a child," she said. "And I think I might have." "Don't say that, Smurfette," Mother Smurfette said. "You smurfed the right decision in smurfing a child. Think about it, in just one more month you will have your own child to love, and it should be worth all the pain and struggles you've been smurfing through." "Mother's right," the others said in unison. Smurfette felt a little bit better, knowing she had friends and family by her side. "Do you really think so?" Smurfette asked. "Of course," Mother Smurfette said. "It will all be worth it in the end. All of us will be at your side no matter what." "Thanks, everyone," Smurfette said, happily. "Now I know how Wonder felt like when she was pregnant," she thought to herself. ... Finally it was 9 months into the pregnancy. Hero was busy observing the village and Smurfette was busy sitting in the garden. While Saviour sweeped the floors of the house, Saviour soon heard Smurfette let out a loud scream. "Whats wrong, Auntie Smurfette?" she asked. "The child... it's smurfing," Smurfette groaned, clutching her stomach. "Quick! Get your Papa Smurf!" Saviour ran as fast as she could to find her Papa Smurf. She soon seen him land close by after completing his observation. Hero seen her running towards him. "What's wrong, Saviour?" he asked. "Papa Smurf! Aunt Smurfette is smurfing the baby!" Saviour said. "The baby?" Hero said in shock. "Thanks for letting me know. Quickly, go tell Grandpa Smurf!" "Yes, Papa Smurf!" Saviour said, before running off. Hero ran home as fast as he could and quickly wheeled Smurfette to the village hospital. "Doctor! Nurse! Smurfette is smurfing the baby," Hero said. Both Doctor and Nurse noticed Smurfette was starting to fill up with tears and began sweating rather profusely, due to her contractions starting. "Right! We need to get everything necessary! Quick, smurf her onto this bed," Doctor said, as he quickly gathered the necessary equipment, along with hot water. "Of course. Don't worry, Smurfette, this smurf will be here beside you," Hero said, as he lifted her gently onto the hospital bed. "Hero! Smurf this gown, gloves, and protective mask on," Nurse said. "Of course," Hero said, as he put them on. They were soon prepared for the birth. "Time to smurf another baby Smurf into the world," Doctor said. "Yeah! And it just happens to be this smurf's second child," Hero said. "Alright, Smurfette, when I tell you, you'll push," Nurse said. "Push? Push what?" Smurfette asked, breathing rather heavily. "You'll have to smurf the baby out, Smurfette," Nurse answered. "ALRIGHT!" Smurfette screamed, whilst having another contraction. At the same time, the other Smurfs and Smurfettes raced towards the hospital. Soon they were crowded outside the hospital, trying to get inside to help. "Can everyone please stay outside?" Nurse said, sternly. "There is a delicate situation smurfing on here." The Smurfs and Smurfettes could hear Smurfette screaming in pain, causing them to clench their faces. "Exactly," Nurse said, before closing the door. "How are you feeling, Smurfette?" Doctor asked. "HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?" Smurfette shouted. "I'M IN A LOT OF PAIN HERE!" she said, before screaming in pain again due to yet another contraction. "Don't worry, Smurfette, I'll be here with you," Hero said, as he held her hand in his. Smurfette grabbed Hero by the scruff of the neck, making him gasp for air. "HERO! LOOK AT WHAT YOUR LITTLE STUNTS MAKING ME GO THROUGH! YOU SMURFED THIS TO ME AND NOW I'M PAYING THE CONSEQUENCES YOU ''MADE! I HATE YOU!" she said fiercely, before letting go of him. "Don't worry, Hero," Doctor said. "That's normal." "Smurf me about it... Wonder smurfed this way when she was giving birth to Saviour," Hero said, whilst rubbing his neck. "I remember," Doctor said. "Smurfette, I need you to relax." "HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN I'M SMURFING A BABY?" Smurfette shouted. "That's normal too," Doctor said. "I know," Hero said. "Smurfette! Remember our birthing classes, now take a deep breath and smurf it out slowly," Nurse said. Smurfette was screaming and crying as she pushed again; her birthing pains were getting worse and worse by each passing moment. Hero was next to her to keep her company as Doctor and Nurse worked together to get her baby out safely. Hero could soon sense that Smurfette was losing a lot of her energy with the birthing process. "Don't worry, Smurfette, this smurf will help you," Hero said, comfortingly. As he used his energy to give Smurfette her own energy back, she could feel it. She opened her eyes and was ready to continue with the birth. Hero was now in constant energy use in order to suppress the pain. The hours passed and then Smurfette suddenly felt something happen. "Smurfette, I see the head! Only one more big push and the baby will be born!" Doctor said. "You're doing smurfy, Smurfette," Nurse added. When Smurfette heard this, she was so happy, that not only her baby was coming, but she would be able to finally rest her body. She perked up and didn't think twice to do the last push, but she remembered that Nurse said that not only is this the last push, but it's also the most painful one too, but she didn't care as long as her baby was out safely. She pushed with all her might, even closing her eyes tightly while sweat dropped down her face. She felt as the baby was coming out, but she didn't stop for a bit. She clutched the beddings and let out hot tears, ready to deal with the difficult task of finally bringing her baby into the world. "You're doing smurfy, Smurfette!" Hero told her. '...' As the birthing process continued, the other Smurfs and Smurfettes were starting to feel worried. "I sure hope Smurfette smurfs through the delivery," Hefty said, sounding worried as he strolled back and forth outside the hospital door. "She's a strong lass," Fergus said. "I hope she will be okay," Eden said, worryingly. "You heard Fergus, she's a strong Smurfette," Elinor said. Meanwhile inside the hospital, Hero was holding Smurfette's hand and providing comfort and support as best he could, as both Doctor and Nurse told her it was time for the final push. Smurfette screamed with all her might, which caught all the Smurfs by surprise. Soon a big silence fell and then came the sound of a crying baby. "Congratulations, Hero and Smurfette," Doctor happily announced. "It's a girl, and a beautiful one at that!" "Thank smurfness," Hero thought to himself. Doctor soon noticed something on the child's forehead. "Hey! She even smurfs a golden H like Saviour," he said. "Another golden H?" Hero asked, and sure enough he saw it: right on her forehead was a golden H. Hero smiled. "Hehehe, this time she has Smurfette's hair, eyes, and her smile," he said. "Quick! Let me smurf her!" Smurfette said, sounding really weak. Nurse cleaned off the child and placed a white Smurf hat on her head before wrapping her up in a blanket before giving her to Hero. He looked down at his new baby girl and he suddenly remembered the day that Wonder had given birth to Saviour. He immediately felt a father's pride of accomplishment and a father's love to his wife and child. "This smurf has a smurfy present for you, Smurfette," Hero said, as he presented her to his wife. Smurfette had a huge smile on her face when she received her daughter. "She's so beautiful," Smurfette said, smiling as she looked down at her sleeping baby in her arms. "Hehehe, she sure is," Hero chuckled. "You know, I never thought this day would smurf for me, the day I finally become a Mama Smurf," Smurfette said, as she continued to look down at her new-born daughter. "I knew it would smurf eventually for you, Smurfette, simply because you never stopped believing," Hero said. "Hero! I'm sorry for shouting at you and saying I hate you," Smurfette said. "I hope you can forgive me." "Of course I do, Smurfette," Hero said, before giving her a kiss on the lips. "I love you very much." "I love you too, Hero," Smurfette said, before she looked down at her new baby. "She's everything I wanted in a daughter, so any ideas for a name Hero?" Hero pondered at the thought, "Hmm, this smurf is not sure... I'm guessing that Abloec would tell us that she is our little miracle from the Almighty," he said. "What did you say?" Smurfette asked. "This smurf said that Abloec would tell us that she is our little miracle from the Almighty," Hero answered. "Miracle?" Smurfette pondered. "Hero! That's it! Her name will be Miracle." "That's a smurfy name," Hero said, happily. '...' Meanwhile outside the hospital, the other Smurfs and Smurfettes were busy waiting to see the newest arrival to the village, when the door opened and Hero walked out with a big smile on his face. "My fellow Smurfs and Smurfettes," Hero started. "Allow me to introduce to you, this smurf's daughter... Miracle." Doctor soon wheeled Smurfette out with Miracle in her arms. All the Smurfs and Smurfettes started congratulating the two on their new baby. "She's cute," Saviour said. "Thanks, Saviour!" Smurfette said. "May the Almighty bless you of your miracle," Abloec said. "We appreciate it, Abloec!" Hero said. "Congratulations!" all the Smurfs and Smurfettes said in unison. '...' As the Smurfs and Smurfettes were busy congratulating Smurfette on finally becoming a mother, Fergus went to have a private talk with his closest friend. "Well, laddie, I've got to say that you're one lucky Smurf," Fergus said. "Thank you, Fergus," Hero said. "I'm not afraid to say this, but, when Wonder smurfed away from you, I feared we lost you, laddie. You didn't smurf like your normal smurfy self," Fergus said. "Well, I found myself smurfing in the abyss when Wonder did smurf away, Fergus, but I'm forever grateful to Smurfette for everything she smurfed for me. If it wasn't for her, then I wouldn't be here at this very moment celebrating the newest addition to our family," Hero said. "I've got to say, laddie, that you've smurfed on so well ever since Papa Smurf exiled you from the village all those years ago," Fergus said. "Back then, I felt like I could smurf anything when I first smurfed these powers, Fergus, but when I almost killed Jokey. I felt like I just wanted to smurf away and never return, and I don't blame Papa Smurf at all for smurfing what he smurfed back then, for I knew he only smurfed it for the protection on the Village and as well as for the safety of the other Smurfs," Hero said. Soon, they could the sound of Miracle crying. "Shh, my little Miracle, Mama Smurf's here," Smurfette said, with motherly love in her voice, whilst gently shaking her. "I guess your daughter needs you, Papa Smurf?" Fergus said, in a joking tone. Hero sniggered, "I guess so, Fergus, but right now, I believe that they both need their rest." Fergus smiled, before he and Hero headed back to join the other Smurfs. "Good luck with your new little lassie, laddie," Fergus said. "Thanks, Fergus," Hero said with a friendly smile. "I'll really need it." '''Smurf to 'Epilogue Category:A True Miracle chapters Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles